A Good Deal
by Phalanx30
Summary: An AU of "Not Fade Away" Fred and Wesley sometime after the big battle. The gang is back together. There is a crucial secret that almost no one knows.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the characters, concepts, or universe this is story set in. They are all owned by their respective copyright holders.

**Spoilers: **Angel "Not Fade Away"

**Timeline: **Years post-NFA

A Good Deal

Fred was standing in the doorway to her bedroom, watching the sleeping form of Wesley. He was not sleeping peacefully. There was sweating, murmuring, some yelling, thrashing about and whimpering. She kept hearing two names out of the many things he was dreaming about. Her own name and Illyria. Would that thing never stop haunting them. She was always there to comfort him, and the confortin' could get rather interesting.

'_Another nightmare, well, at least they're not getting any worse_' she thought as she watched. She supposed it was an inevitable side effect of the spell that had been cast on him. She had heard that Angel, Spike and Gunn had similar problems. Their subconscious mind trying to grasp at a reality that their conscious one was unable to access. She had stayed up late to finish up a lecture and set of equations for a class she was teaching tomorrow at a local college. She was also researching the most recent of Cordy's visions.

Wesley would have been helping her had she not forced him to get some sleep, he had been pushing himself too hard on researching and patroling trying to find the location of a new vampire gang who had moved into the area. Their special brand of depravity was attacking mothers with babies, turning the one so she would eat the other, consequently their numbers were growing steadily. Unfortunately for Angel Investigations, their reputation had grown to become noticed in the underworld, thus the core of the gang had so far eluded detection and the dusting that would have followed.

Usually Wesley's nightmares were kept at bay if she were there as he fell asleep, he was comforted and lulled by her proximity, touch, and warmth. He had the same effect on her nightmares about Pylea and the whole thing with Illyria. She kept watching him. She had tried to wake him during these dreams, he had reacted violently, he had hurt himself and tried to hurt her unsuccessfully on numerous occasions, so she knew it was best to wait until the thrashing and yelling had subsided, when he was in the sobbing and moaning phase. The pattern was fairly constant. He was moving into this state of relative calm, so she moved towards him.

"Come on Wes, you gotta wake up." she softly said as she shook him a little. He still woke up with a start, his eyes darting frantically around for the source of the voice he longed to hear for real, not just in his wonderful yet terrifying dreams. He stared at her in confusion and then in anger "Illyria, I told you not be her ever again, please be blue, 'that' at least I can handle."

Fred smiled sympathetically "Sorry Wes, I can't do that, It's just little 'ole Fred here, Illyria's gone for good, don't you remember?" She had been through this before as well, he seemingly refused to accept that she was back. Her death had hit him hard, and from what he had been told, it was impossible for her to be returned to life, even worse for him, there was the very real possibility that she would be denied even an afterlife. He had lost her in every sense of the word. However, Wes had a bad habit of believing things that were simply not true. In this case it led him to accepting an assignment he knew he would fail, despite telling Illyria he had no intention of doing so. He had come to an acceptence of an end to it all, though it wasn't in his nature to do it himself. He had fought and failed, as he knew he would.

Wesley searched her face for a moment, and ever so slowly and gently put his hand on her cheek. He knew then that this was no lie. Just to be sure, however, he felt for her heartbeat. "I'm sorry, my darling Fred, I keep doing that, it's like I'm waiting to wake up."

She held him then "I know, god do I know. I was the one who was killed and scattered, I had to watch what she did with my body, what she did to you and the others. I am just glad I found my way back."

Wesley didn't need to be reminded what her death had driven him to.

The memory of what had happend after he died was a treasured one however. After he had told the image of Fred that he loved her. He had faded into nothingness. Fred had told him what had happened afterwards. Illyria had killed the sorcerer who had gutted him. Then on a strange impulse, she had knelt at his side and kissed him one last time. At that moment Fred's grief at his passing overwhelmed Illyria's essence and had caused it to be scattered and disposed of in turn. Before all of her power left, Fred used some of it to restore her own and Wesley's bodies. It had pulsed through them and Wesley had gasped back to life.

He didn't believe she was back at first, but she had convinced him. There wasn't time for a tearful reunion as they still had to meet the rest of the team in the alley behind the Hyperion. They had raced back to Wesley's apaartment where they acquired weapons, and more importantly, a book on the opening of portals. They had met up with Angel, Spike, and a heavily wounded Gunn in the alley.

Fred's appearance was met with joy by everyone and served as an additional motivation to the grim determination they had before. Gunn was still wounded however, so Fred had appointed herself as a kind of guardian over him. Wesley, for his part made sure that none of the demon horde could attack Fred on the flank or in the back. She in turn would do the same for Gunn with portals and more conventional weaponry. It was Angel and Spike who had done most of the damage. They had quite literally brought all of their powers to bear and had torn into the demon ranks with an unholy savagery that was fueled by the idea that this was a battle they could, no that they would win.

After it was over, they had surprisingly, been unscathed. Gunn still had to go to the hospital. And Angel was grousing about the fact that he didn't get to kill the dragon. It had zeroed in on the three humans in the group, intending to immolate them all in one pass. What it hadn't counted on was Wesley shooting it and Fred, who had been alerted by the shooting, had opened a portal directly in its path. Sending it to a very surprised other dimension. After seeing Gunn to an ambulance, they went to the Hyperion. It was there that Fred had tearful reunions with Spike and Angel.

At this point they had abruptly been conntacted by the Powers that Be. They had seen what Angel had tried to do and had deemed a reward was in order for such a strike against evil. Further joy was had when Cordelia had appeared, and not as a manifested spirit, but a solid part-demon conduit to the aforementioned Powers. After much rejoicing, especially by Angel and Wesley, glad to have the old Cordy back. Wesley and Fred had retired to one of the previously abandoned rooms. They had been too emotionally and physically exhausted to do anything other than fall asleep in each other's arms.

There was no time to savor the victory, Cordelia had informed everyone the next morning that the Senior Partners weren't finsihed with them. The only thing to do would be to run, soon and fast. They had left L.A. behind, and had to fight off some more attempts at retaliation for a couple of weeks. Eventualy, however, even the Senior Partners grew tired of the losses, both in manpower and prestige, and called off the pursuit.

The group had been steadily increasing in numbers as it went, making each fight that much easier. Connor had come back first. Even Lorne, with much protesting and anger had been forced to rejoin the group in it's flight. More importantly there was another organization that had taken notice of Angel's actions, the Watchers Council. As time went on they had become more organized. Every time Team Angel had become embroiled in a noticable fight, a group of Slayers and Watchers had almost always appeared to help out. Finally, the Council had assigned a permanent escort of Slayers, with Wesley serving as an on-site watcher. Furthermore, though the group didn't know it, if Wolfram and Hart was Evil Incorporated than the Council was it's complete opposite. Eventually, their resources and connections rivalled those of the enemy. They were able to meet the schemes and plans of said enemy on a one-for-one basis, at least on earth. The inter-dimensional power of the law firm was still immeasurable and the council wouldn't be able to match it for some time, if ever.

Once the running was over, the group had settled in another city and gotten back to helping the helpless. Wesley and Fred had celebrated with would have been an excellent and life-afirming honeymoon under different circumstances. They did eventually have those circumstances. The wedding wasn't any lavish affair, it simply served as a confirmation of the love they both felt. Fred still marveled at the change in the man before her. It seemed like he looked years younger than he actually was. He had undergone a reverse transformation when she had died. Lorne hadn't stayed with the group, he re-opened something like Caritas and was entirely happy. The memories of her return, the fight, and the running were happy and necessary and totally fabricated.

What had actually happened after Wesley had died was that Fred had realized what she wanted. She had threatened Vail, who as the sole surviving member of the Black Thorn had acquired enormous influence. She had made a deal with him. The group, her family, would not interfere with Wolfram and Hart anymore, in any way. They would go to a city without even a branch of the firm. In return for this neutralization of Angel and his team and Vail's life, Fred wanted and received a full restoration of the group. Wesley and Cordelia were resurrected, Gunn was healed. The battle in the alley still took place but the demon army was under strict orders to not kill, only to subdue. The group had woken up in their new base of operations in the new city with the memories implanted. More importantly to Fred the Senior Partners had used powerful masking magics on her so no one would be able to tell the truth. The grief over Wesley's death was massive in scope, but the power of an Old One is not so easily overcome.

Illyria had found when she had assumed the shell's form for Wesley that last time, she had received that which she been craving since her rebirth. It was love, or as Illyria saw it, worship. The others in the half-breed's group had shown a similar if less intense affection for the shell. Illyria found that she desired more of this. Thus the bargain she had made with Vail. Her army and most of her powers were gone, but as Winifred Burkle she had access to the devotion that she would not have had otherwise. Everybody in the group and those who they occasionally associated with were happy. Besides, she had abhorred human grief, its opposite she preferred much more.

She came back to the present and looked at Wesley "Come on Wes, lets get you back to sleep, its going to be a busy day and you need all the rest you can get."

He smiled back "Of course, just be sure to wake me before you leave, I want to see you off properly."

She moved to hold him and laid him down, pecking at him as she did so. She waited until he was almost asleep before she started to move.

He reached out for her, "You will be here, won't you?"

She hugged him one more time "Shh, yes, don't worry." He drifted off, his breathing soft. Fred moved back to the doorway where she stared at him again, he looked so at peace. She reflected that it certainly was a good deal.

She smiled, cocked her head to the side, and her eyes flashed blue for an instant, and she said softly "I ain't goin' anywhere, Wes."


	2. Chapter 2

****Disclaimer: ****I own none of the characters, concepts, or the universe this story is set in. They are all owned by their respective copyright holders.

****Spoilers: ****Angel "Not Fade Away"

****Timeline: ****Years post-NFA

A Good Deal

Chapter 2

The next night, the members of Angel Investigations had discovered the whereabouts of the vampire gang they were researching. It was a combination of Cordelia's vision and a statistical pattern analysis of their recent attacks by Fred with a little help from Wesley, who was somewhat back to full health after his night of enforced sleep. The gang was centered in an abandoned factory, this was ideal for them because it was near one of the bigger maternity wards in town.

Fred, who continually had to remind herself that she was no longer ruler of the Primordium, was pleased with her accomplishment. Wesley would run himself into the ground if she let him, he became very focused when it came to researching cases. He had wanted to see her before she went to her day job, and she had obliged him. They had breakfast together, with promises to meet for lunch to compare notes on research. The luncheon had led to the breakthrough about the location.

Like they had many times before, the Team split up. Gunn and Cordelia moved to go around the back of the factory. They would find a back entrance and set up a blocking position. Spike did the same on one side of the building, while Wesley and Fred took the other side. These five would make sure none of the gang would escape. Angel and Connor would go in through the front. Spike didn't find a side door, so he took to the windows and sneaked into the factory. As soon the father and son team had the full attention of the gang, Spike would come in from the side.

Spike smiled as thought of the fun he would soon have. He hoped Percy and Fred had the same luck, it would make things easier. She was a dead-eye shot with a crossbow, and her husband had the smarts to hang back and make sure no one came near her. It had started in the alley, that raining night years ago, and the arrangement had lasted since then.

Fred and Wesley had found a door on the other side. So they waited until Angel and Connor began things. They would open the door and re-assess when they were through. Depending on the numbers of their target, they would either block the doorway or move in to help. If Angel and Connor were heavily outnumbered than the gang might try to rush them and take them out, if the gang didn't have that preponderance of numbers they might try to escape, and they would run into Spike, Cordelia and Gunn, or Wesley and Fred.

They heard Angel kick in the front door, and soon the sounds of fighting filtered through the warehouse. Spike was hiding behind some crates, in the dark, the two human teams burst through their assigned doors. Spike mentally swore at his grand-sire. Peaches always thought they didn't need help. But it looked like he and the kid had their hands full, each of them dealing with three vampires while the bulk of the gang held back and watched, there were about 20. There were 5 male vampires, while the rest were female. The turned mothers whose first kill had been there own toddlers.

Spike swore silently again as he waded in. They should have called local branch of the slayers. There were only three of them. Two slayers and one watcher. The watcher was an American, no accounting for quality, but he wasn't stupid. The two slayers were relatively new to the game. Neither one had been in the Sunnydale fight. One of them was very young, Spike remembered talking to her, how she had described her first use of her newfound strength. She had hit a home-run. Spike had never had the patience for baseball, so she had given him a brief summery of the game. Her hit and subsequent fielding had won it for her team. Spike had seen her fight, and her small size made for some very surprised and very dead demons.

The other Slayer was a local girl, which was handy because she knew the town. But none them were here now. Spike was in the same trouble as Angel and Connor. Outnumbered, luckily, this gang, like most, was made up mostly of relatively young vampires, who knew how to hunt and feed, and not necessarily how to fight there own kind. Even so, Spike was getting worried, he took down one, only to find that the odds against him hadn't changed, as she was replaced by another. At this point the four humans in their little group, appeared and attacked.

Gunn made his presence felt by neatly decapitating one the leaders, while Cordelia added to the confusion by the staking the now-headless vamp's consort. Fred got off a quick shot that dusted another of the male vampires. While Wesley used his ever-present shotgun to kneecap first one of the dusty one's buddies and then a woman who was racing towards him, enraged at the loss of her sire. Wesley moved in with his wrist-mounted stake and added more dust to the factory floor.

The two remaining leaders of the gang decided that the party was over in this town. They knew they had to get away. They looked around, their minions had been reduced to single digits. Angel, Connor and Spike, now were each just fighting two vampires. Gunn and Cordelia were each backing away from one, waiting for the right moment.

Fred gave them the moment when she shot one in the back, as the dust cleared, Gunn and Cordelia than tag teamed the other, with Gunn using his axe yet again.

The two leaders decided that their escape was through the girl who was reloading her crossbow and her partner. Wesley dusted one of the leaders rather quickly, but was then knocked to the ground by the last guy vampire, who would have been handsome if not for the demonic features of his face, he moved in to kill Wesley. The former Watcher was still reeling from the hit and was unable to block the kick that came his way. It knocked the wind out of him and broke a couple of ribs.

This situation had happened before and Fred had various responses. Usually she would let one of the others save Wesley, however, this time she was the only one close enough. As the vampire was about to reach down and grab Wesley's head, he felt himself grabbed and pulled away. The undead man smirked at the small girl who thought she could fight him. Fred was filled with a primal possessiveness '_MINE_' her thoughts pounded away at her. This unworthy half-bred scum thought he could take Wesley away from her. The smirking vampire moved to attack, confident in his victory over this waif-like girl.

The confidence caved in when his face did, Fred having delivered a quick, almost contemptuous, elbow to that formerly beautiful area. A battle cry accompanied the blow, making it seem to Gunn and Cordelia that Fred was running on adrenaline. The vampire gurgled out a response, his fangs having been broken and imbedded in the back of his mouth. He didn't have long to endure the pain, as Fred rammed a stake home. By that point, the gang of vampires were all dead yet again.

Fred turned back to Wesley, who was struggling to stand. She moved over to him "Come on, honey, lets get you out of here, can you walk?"

Wesley gritted out a response as he dropped back down "I don't think so."

"Charles!" Fred called to Gunn who came over, and they each took one of the Wesley's arms, and slung them over their shoulders.

Wesley looked up for a moment "Is everyone else okay?"

Angel answered, he was wounded, as was Spike, but Connor was unscathed. Angel said "Just the usual for a night like this. Fred, you and Gunn get Wes back your place, The rest of us are going to go to Lorne's. Fill him in, these women here had boyfriends and husbands, some who sang for him."

Wes grimaced "I just need to wrap my ribs, I'll be fine with some rest."

Cordelia came over "Don't pull that on us Wes, in fact, without another vision, we should all take some time off."

Gunn chimed in "Gotta go with vision-girl on this one. Not that I mind providing security for new moms and all, but it's been hectic these last few days." Gunn and Connor had handled the day shift for that assignment while Angel and Spike had taken nights. There were a couple of hospitals in town, so their efforts were less than successful.

The group walked out of the factory, Fred and Gunn carrying Wesley between them. With Angel, Spike, Connor, and Cordelia bringing up the rear. They didn't think they had missed any, but they didn't know for sure this. So they were all still on guard.

Fred noted the way Wesley sagged against her. She saw the golden wedding band on his finger and the way it glinted in the moonlight, it matched her own. She thought about how close she came to losing him. And again her thoughts roared '_I must not let this happen again, tomorrow I will suggest to the half-breed that we become integrated with the slayer organization. Wesley should not be in the field._

Angel and Spike looked at the way Fred managed to take on more of Wesley's weight. Spike turned to the other vampire "Girl had her blood up tonight, eh?"

"Yeah, she did." Angel smiled "Guess we can't get on her bad side, huh Wes?"

Fred answered when she saw Wesley was about to talk "Hush you, and Angel, it hurts when he talks, I just got carried away is all."

Angel and Spike shared a knowing look, they had agreed that Wesley couldn't know the truth. The woman wasn't Fred, she looked, sounded, and acted like her, but the smell was off. She had Fred's scent with an undercurrent of something else, something ancient and powerful. Angel couldn't prove it, but he suspected Illyria was still there.

Wesley was blissfully unaware, as were Gunn, Cordelia, and Connor. Angel wasn't exactly sure about his son. After the demonstration tonight, he would have a talk with son about it. Make sure the secret was kept. Happiness was so fleeting in this life. Angel and Spike weren't about to shatter it by saying anything.


	3. Chapter 3

****Disclaimer:****I own none of the characters, concepts, or the universe this story is set in. They are all owned by their respective copyright holders.

****Spoilers:****Angel "Not Fade Away"

****Timeline:****Years post-NFA

A Good Deal

Chapter 3

It had been a month and a half since the night that caused Fred to decide that she and Wesley were done with field work.

This morning both Fred and Wesley were in states of near panic.

For Wesley, his concern was based on the fact that Fred looked like she had recently been sick, she had the post-vomiting coloring and she was slightly unsteady on her feet. It might seem that Wesley was over-reacting with his fear, but the last time Fred had gotten sick, she had died. Since her return she hadn't had so much as a sniffle. Wesley might've found this unusual but he hadn't noticed it before now. Also, the magic that Illyria had placed on the group influenced their perception of her supernatural health. Causing it to seem entirely normal.

For Fred, the sickness came as a shock, she had some very non-Fred thoughts. Mostly concerned with her body. She still, at times, resented her captivity in this inadequate form. She was also entertaining thoughts of finding that slime Vail, and showing him why she was once called a God-King. He was most likely the one responsible for her current weakness.

It was a short time after their battle with the vampire gang. After Wesley's injuries had been stabilized, they had made love. In their haste and her concern for him, they had neglected the usual contraceptive precautions. They'd agreed that, as long as the both of their lives were close to Angel and his struggle, it would be the height of foolishness to bring a child into the world. Both of their deaths had proven how dangerous this life could be.

Fred, or was it Illyria, she had been acting as the shell for so long, it was hard for her to think of her true self.

She had felt the presence of another inside of her since that night, at first it was a flicker of life where there could not be such. The shell's organs had been destroyed, she should not have been capable of the gestation of a human larva. However, it was there, and she could feel it growing, grasping and feeding off her own body and sapping her strength at times. Like this morning.

She was sitting at the small dining table, sipping at some water and eating some toast. She reasoned that if she vomited, it had to come from somewhere. This led to a horrifying thought, was she becoming more human? And if so, was it subterfuge on the part of the Wolf, the Ram, and the Hart to force her to keep her part of the bargain she'd made. Would she lose what remained of her glory until she was nothing more than the lie she'd become for Wesley and the shell's friends?

He came from the bedroom, he was well rested. He no longer went out to fight. He was now a dedicated researcher, and he would counsel the two nearby Slayer's when they came calling. That was the trade off, Angel Investigations had hired the local branch of the Watcher's Council in an on-call basis. Whenever they needed extra muscle for a case, which was more often than not, Angel would call the resident Watcher and he would decide whether one or both of his charge's were needed. Team Angel gave the two girls much needed experience in relatively low-risk combat conditions.

He sat down at the table. He noted that Fred was still shaken and asked the obvious question "How are you feeling?"

"Oh, don't worry, I'm fine, it was just dinner last night, didn't agree with me." Fred thought this would work as an acceptable excuse.

They had all gone over to Cordelia's for a group meal and meeting, and she was eager to try something new when it was her turn as host, as well as get Angel involved with the preparation, she still had feelings for him, and he had, in time, returned them. There was still the curse to worry about, so their current relationship was at a plateau. However Cordelia's cooking skills were not necessarily the best, and the group had been politely leery of her creation, they hadn't exactly said it was bad, but they would not look forward to trying it again.

Wesley wasn't quite convinced, he wanted some reassurance "Are you sure?"

"Wes, I puked, okay, I promise, I'm fine." Fred was hoping he'd drop it, she could see and sense how worried he was, and were she in his place, she would be equally so.

Wesley decided to switch from being worried to being proactive "Do you need anything?"

"Nope, I'm all set, I just wanted to make sure it didn't happen again, so dry toast and water, I would've had crackers, but we don't have any. If it'll get you to stop worrying, I'll stop by the doctor's, just to have her word that I'm fine." Fred would do that, but she just wanted confirmation on what she already knew.

She was pleased with his worry and protective streak, it showed he cared every bit as much as he used to care. At times he took it to extremes, in the battles they had since coming to this new city, she suffered wounds, nothing serious of course, but he treated each one as if it were deadly, even though it was nearly impossible for her to be so threatened.

1111111111

It was that night and Fred had just come back from the college, as well as the doctor, she was now certain that she was infected with a human parasite, though many of these would think of it as an offspring. She was more worried about Wesley's reaction, their agreement was clear, would he seek to alter their current status in some way. Fred knew that marriages sometimes ended, for a variety of reasons, humans could be so fickle sometimes.

She found Wesley hunched over some books while talking on the phone, he was speaking to one of the Slayers. Fred could tell, as he adopted a particular manner of speaking that was equal parts advising and soothing and commanding. Fred thought of it as his "Watcher" tone. She thought idly if he would ever use it with their child.

One of the Slayer's and some of the group were out dealing with another of Cordelia's visions. And Wesley was giving some last minute advice on the demon they were after. He turned, saw her, and ended his conversation on the phone.

"How did it go today? What did the doctor say?" Wesley noted how Fred looked. She was nervously wringing her hands. Wesley became more concerned.

Fred distantly replied "Oh fine." and then she was focused "I'm expecting."

"Expecting what?" Wesley reverted to his clueless self for a moment. Fred flashed back to memories of when she tried to get his attention in the first place, back during the Smile Time case. His searching face was adorable.

Fred decided to let him off easy "That's to say, I'm in a family way."

"Wha-, oh dear, um, what kind is it." Wesley blanched and had visions of Darla and Cordelia both times. So far none of the pregnancies the group had encountered had ended with a normal bundle of joy.

Fred saw his expression and read and misread it "The doc, well the technical term she used was 'a baby' all healthy so far, it's still early. Morning sickness right on schedule. What do you want to do Wesley? Are we keeping it?"

"Oh" Wesley had heard and seen his love when she said that last thing, her wish was obvious, but she was asking nonetheless for his decision, so they would have to make adjustments, he smiled "Of course we're going to keep it, it's wonderful dearest, it's just so sudden."

Fred felt an easing, she felt a little like she could float. At first she considered this thing a parasite, now she could serve as a giver of life rather than a taker of it. Now she could actually float, but doing so in front of Wesley would just lead to more questions she couldn't answer. "Not really, remember the night after that fight with vampire gang?"

"How could I forget." Wesley remembered that night vividly. Fred was always loving and considerate, but that night she had been gentle, concerned, impossible to resist. He didn't realize that 'activity' had been part of the protocol for treating cracked ribs, but Fred had insisted, and the medicine had been effective.

Fred giggled "Right, I just need to have you injured so you can't leave the bed." She continued to smile as she moved towards him. "You know what, you need to get out of here for a little bit, go to Lorne's, take a break, I'll take over the research. Okay?"

"Yes, I'll do that." He stood up, kissed her, and stared for a second, amazed that she could do this to him, having an exhilarating and calming effect just by her being near. He hazily grabbed his jacket and keys. It was only until he was almost to his car that he thought '_Why the hell didn't I stay, baby, I'm going to be a parent with the woman I love, when did I get so lucky? She did tell me to take a break, I'll tell the Lorne the good news. I'm sure everyone else will be delighted to hear it.'_

2222222222

Wesley had made his way to Lorne's. It was not decorated like Caritas, it was far more cheery with lighter colors. It didn't help his more shadowy demon clients. But Lorne more than made up for the loss of that business with more human and balance demon customers. There was still a darker part to the club, for those who wished to hide, sulk, or brood. Currently this section had one very broody individual, he had a very bad day.

Wesley walked in with a permanent grin, the news had really sunk in. Any initial fears he might've had were washed away by the fact that he could never bring himself to hurt Fred and couldn't imagine doing anything similar to his child. He could also see her as being a great check on him, so that he always remembered he was worthy of her and anything that held a part of her.

Lorne saw the happiness that enveloped the man and thought '_Crap, this isn't a good time for this.'_ Lorne thought was prompted by the fact that another member of the group was already there, going for the whole 'I'm going to get drunk and forget about the day' thing going on.

Wesley noted Lorne's look of apprehension and wondered at it, but he plowed ahead, the news was too good to be kept a secret. "Lorne, what a great day." Wesley missed the cutting gesture Lorne was giving him that meant 'stop talking'

However, Lorne wasn't rude enough for a snub "Hey, Wes, what's got you in such a great mood?" He couldn't fail to notice the smile and delight Wesley's aura was giving off, his time with Angel and the rest in L.A. had shown him that he needed to work on his abilities. If he had been better at reading people, many of the terrible things that happened, well, he could've stopped some of them. Now, he didn't necessarily have to hear a song to figure things out. The music just made it easier.

If it were possible Wesley's smile got even wider "To use a saying you're familiar with, what if I were to tell you I'm about to become to become the father of the vile excrement."

Lorne grimaced at his own mother's description of himself, wondering for a second where Wesley had heard it, as far as Lorne knew, the two had never crossed paths. However, he did understand the unspoken translation "With Fredikins?" At Wesley's enthusiastic and repeated nod the green demon practically shone "Congratulations, I can't imagine why it didn't happen sooner."

Wesley couldn't help but agree, not that Lorne knew about his and Fred's well-considered childless agreement. He was about to relate the story of the day's previous events and provide Lorne with even more joy, when he heard a laugh from the darker corner of the club.

For Wesley, the laugh was horribly familiar, the last time he'd heard it was when Angelus had been around. It wasn't the same, it lacked the sarcastic and sadistic edge to it.

Angel was laughing because of his day, he had a case, and since the rest of the group was out dealing with Cordelia's vision or decommissioned like Wesley and Fred, he was left alone to deal with it.

It was a desperate phone call that had started the nightmare, a family had a child that was turned into a vampire, they had welcomed the child home with open arms, they had thought he'd run away. Only when it was too late did they did they realize the horror of what it was that they had invited in. One of the family had remembered the number for Angel Investigations, Cordelia was very zealous in handing out business cards at every opportunity. Angel arrived at the house, only to find, that he could not enter. The boy had subdued the rest of his family so they were unable to issue an invite. Angel had to watch while each family member was drained and killed in turn. The new vampire occasionally offering a smirk with blood soaked lips. When the entire family was dead, Angel was able to enter and kill the boy, for all the good it did.

And now, he was just trying to purge images from his mind when who should show up. The poster-boy for a fairy-tale ending, now with a kid on the way. Angel didn't stop to think how that might be possible, he simply leaned forward, letting the light hit his face, and said with a slurred voice "You wanna know something Wes?"

Angel was minimally aware of what this might mean, what he was about to reveal, but right now, it didn't seem to matter. It wasn't fair, that Wesley should get everything that was denied to Angel, and if Wesley had been there today, that family would still be alive. But Fred/Illyria had made sure he was not. One good turn deserves another, and Angel would see to it that Wesley knew the truth, no matter how devestating it would be.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the characters, concepts, or the universe this story is set in. They are all owned by their respective copyright holders.

**Spoilers: **Angel "Not Fade Away"

**Timeline: **Years post-NFA

**Recap: **"Not Fade Away" happened almost exactly like in the show, with one small change. Illyria didn't kill Vail. She made a deal instead. This resulted in the entire group being restored and/or healed. Wesley and Cordelia are alive. Lorne and Connor rejoined the group. Illyria also took on Fred's form and voice. Nobody is supposed to know she's deceiving them. Spike and Angel suspect something is off about Fred. Her and Wesley are married and expecting a baby. Wesley is about to receive some news from Angel, who's bitter about what's been happening recently.

**Author's Note: **Please review, I am always on the lookout for new ideas. And criticism, if it's crap, tell me so and why. Better to know so I can improve. And if there is anything you want to see in subsequent chapters, I really want to know that. I'm writing this for me, sure, but for my readers also. Hope you enjoy this.

**A Good Deal**

**Chapter 4**

Wesley partially lost his happy mood and moved towards where Angel was sitting. Angel's question and its delivery made Wesley cautious. Angel certainly heard Wesley's news, what with his hearing and all. Wesley was wondering '_why would he be bitter about my good fortune? Maybe his inebriation has overridden his sense.'_

Wesley was partially right, Angel was on his way to becoming completely smashed. As Wesley sat down he studied the details about the vampire. Angel had a look of guilt about him. Wesley had seen this before. First, after the last appearance by Angelus. Second, after he had come back from England after letting Fred die. Finally, it seemed to become a fixture with the vampire from the time Wesley had recovered his memories of Connor to when they battled the Circle of the Black Thorn. The expression had only changed, and in dramatic fashion, when he and a newly restored Fred had appeared in the alley to face the wrath of the Senior Partners.

"Are you alright, Angel?" It seemed like a silly question, but Wesley knew he had to start somewhere.

Angel put Wesley under scrutiny as well. His friend was cautiously happy. Wesley was trying to balance his joy over Fred and the baby with the concern he felt about Angel's question.

Angel decided he wouldn't crush the happiness just yet "No, Wes, I'm not alright. I had to watch an entire family get slaughtered tonight. I know you know how it feels to be helpless to save somebody."

"I do indeed, is there anything else?" Wesley could understand what Angel had encountered today.

From the time he had arrived in Sunnydale, Wesley had seemed destined for defeat. For all of the his training and knowledge, it seemed as if he failed far more than he succeeded. This was not true. Countless demons and schemes had been foiled by him. But then Wesley wasn't being asked to consider his triumphs, only his failures. A list of people he had failed in one way or another ran across his mind. Faith and Buffy were his introduction into the world of his incompetence. When he came to L.A. he only increased his losses. In one way or another he failed all of his friends. Cordelia, Angel, Gunn, Lorne, and Connor. In addition to all them, he had failed those he loved. Lilah and Fred, he couldn't prevent either from dying. As luck or fate would have it Wesley was unable to provide either one with the kind of peace they deserved after death.

While Wesley was thinking, Angel was weighing his options. There were a number of things Wesley needed to hear. "Yeah, you know. If it wasn't for your wife, that family would still be alive."

"What the hell does Fred have to do with this?" Wesley could see Angel's reasoning without the details. Something about the family and Angel being alone must have led to the bloodbath.

Angel almost laughed at Wesley using that name, he well remembered how Fred had convinced him to make Wesley a dedicated researcher. For now he said "You think it was just me. I would never want you to hide. But she wanted to keep you safe, and I couldn't say no."

"Why not?" Wesley was confused, Fred could make a good argument when needed, but Angel had the authority to over-rule any of them, Cordelia and her visions excepted.

Angel thought back to the conversation he had with Fred. He was still calling her that name, even though he knew better.

1111111111

It was the day after the big fight with the vampire gang. Wesley was at home recuperating from his injuries.

Angel had the unpleasant but necessary task of informing the loved ones of those who were turned into vampires. This case had a unique wrinkle. For every new vampire created, a family was crushed or ended before it could even begin. As the targets of the gang were mothers with newborns. Angel had to call their significant others. In the worst cases, Angel was forced to call the parents of the women. Sometimes the fathers were there and tried to fight and protect their children. They were killed without exception. So the parents had to deal with losing daughters and grandchildren all at once.

Angel investigations was currently working from offices that reminded Angel of the first place he called home in L.A. The offices were small, which made things crowded when there wasn't a case. The benefits of not working out of a giant hotel or law firm office building outweighed the negatives. For one thing, this place was easier to keep secure. For another, it was discreet, clients felt more comfortable coming here than somewhere more unconventional.

Angel had just finished up his last call when Fred poked her head into the office. She was waiting, having heard Angel, only entering when he went silent. "Hey um, Angel, I need to talk to you about something. Are you busy?"

"I just finished up. All of those people, if only we'd found that gang sooner." Angel ran a hand down his face. Even after all of these years, hearing and seeing grief in its various forms didn't make consolation any easier. "How's Wes?"

Fred veered from her purpose for a moment, Angel needed some encouragement "I know how you feel, but look at the bright side, those vampires will never hurt anyone again. Wesley's okay, he's why I'm here actually."

Angel had to smile, Fred seemed to have a way to remind him of the good they all did. Then Fred's point got through. "That's good to hear, he was really hurt last night, so what's up?"

"It's about his getting hurt, I wanna see if we can keep that from happening again. I don't want Wesley fighting anymore, that goes double for me." Fred was prepared for Angel's response. She had known him long enough that he wouldn't just agree to the request.

Angel was shocked, he had one question first. "Why isn't he the one asking me this?"

"Wesley would never ask for this, that's why I'm doing it for him, you see Angel, Wesley isn't as young as he used to be and he has gotten a bit slow, and as we saw last night, being slow could get him killed." Fred was hoping she convinced him, she didn't want to lose Wesley again, the first time was bad enough, however briefly it was.

Angel considered the request for a moment, it was true. But it wasn't like Wesley was an old man, the best comparison would be that he was some kind of athlete who was just past his prime. But Angel knew that a misstep here and there could prove deadly. However, Wesley was very useful, and he had saved the day more than once. "Fred, I can't just demote him. That's what this becomes if I agree. By the way, why you too?"

"You know Wes and me, he would never stay away if I wasn't safe." That should have been it, Fred didn't think Angel could ignore the obvious. Since the alley, her and Wesley had been attached at the hip whenever they fought something. They protected each other and woe to anything that tried to separate them.

She was wrong. "Fred, with what we're trying to do, I need Wesley and you in the fight. I wish I could say yes, but unless something changes I can't just let you guys stay home."

Fred had been sitting in front of Angel's desk, in no time she was kneeling beside him. "Please, Angel, we've all lost someone before. I'm just trying to avoid that happening again."

Angel knew the feeling well, Doyle, Buffy, Cordelia, in a way Connor, and Fred, Angel had felt each one torn away from him. Though almost all had been restored in one way or another. That didn't change that he had to endure losing each one. And then a thought happened '_Fred never was brought back' _

He remembered how brutally and easily she had crushed a vampire last night and how he and Spike knew that Fred was more than she seemed. He voiced part of his thought "Couldn't you keep him safe, you took care of things with those vampires."

"Angel, that was a one time thing, it must've been adrenaline. I got lucky, and at some point Wesley will get hurt again." Fred sighed and was trying to cover for her earlier mistake in letting her aggressive instincts take over. Implicit in Angel's comments was that he knew something he wasn't supposed to know.

Angel saw the deception for what it was. Whatever was masquerading as Fred wanted to avoid being discovered, with her request, maybe now he could determine what or who would want to be Fred "Fred, I saw what happened, and now that I look back. You've been different since the alley. Are you really you, Fred?"

"Of course I am, who else would I be." Fred was hoping this line of thinking would stop before she to take more drastic steps.

Angel was getting tired of this conversational thrust and parry "Fred, I remember when I was Angelus, you were terrified when you were alone with me in the hotel, and you couldn't match my speed. If that non-violence spell wasn't around, I would've killed you. Since we started back up after running from the Senior Partners, you haven't been that scared since. Believe me, I can tell. Plus you smell wrong. So, who the hell are you?"

Fred stood up and placed a hand on Angel's shoulder. Her tone changed from pleading to steady. "Do you really want to know, Angel?" After he nodded she continued "Alright, but remember I never wanted this to come out. You're right, I'm Fred, but I am also Illyria. As Winifred I can receive the worship I deserve."

"So, all this time, you've been wearing a mask. Just to get Wesley and the rest of us to love you!?" Angel sputtered in surprise and attempted to stand up, but could not because 'Fred' prevented it with her hand pressed on his shoulder.

Fred became serious and her voice reflected her state of mind, though it was still not the deep and otherworldly tones of Illyria "Yes, and this modulation of my form is not without precedent. I took on this form for Winifred's parents when they made a surprise visit to Wolfram & Hart while you were in Italy. Also, I did the same for Wesley when he was dying. Now that you know, what do you intend to do with this information?"

"I suppose I should tell someone..." Angel would have continued but 'Fred' squeezed and almost crushed his shoulder. Fred's other comments explained why her parents never seemed to wonder what happened when their daughter had been out of contact for a while. Even when they came for Wesley and Fred's wedding, there wasn't the wonder at having their child back from the dead. To them, she was never gone.

She thought for a moment, she couldn't kill Angel, there would be far too many questions, but she could threaten him "I have spent an incredible amount of time cultivating this current situation. I will not allow you to ruin it. Winifred unknowingly shattered your group once before. If you tell anyone of my true nature, I am presuming the other half-breed Spike knows as well, I will attempt and succeed to cause discord amongst all of you. With the objective of leaving you alone and bereft of friends and allies."

"Okay, I won't tell anyone, but what do you want in the end?" Angel knew what Fred, and by extension Illyria, knew about everyone. He also knew how everyone felt about her. He realized that this was no idle threat. The only people she probably couldn't take from him would be Cordelia and Connor.

Fred became more of her cheerful self "What I asked for when I first came in, Wesley and myself out of the fighting, unless we're talking full-on apocalypse."

"Guess I don't have much of a choice, I'll ask the Slayers for help more often to make up for your absence." Angel was still smarting over 'Fred' being able to dictate to him. That even with her powers depleted she was still stronger than him.

She took her hand off of Angel and began to leave the room. Fred stopped and said over her shoulder, back to her normal cheery tone "Thanks Angel, I'll let Wes know, he'll be back to work after his injuries heal up. We can get a lot more research done now."

Angel thought that might be the only good thing to come out of this whole surreal situation. A Fred who was not Fred. Also, Angel was wondering what else he didn't know.

2222222222

Angel brought himself back to his present situation, Wesley was still waiting for an answer '_He wants to know why I couldn't tell Fred...err, Illyria no' _He looked over Wesley one last time, after tonight the former Watcher's world would never be the same. The fairytale story was about to be turned into a nightmare.

Angel had a brief twinge of regret, everything was going so well, but then he remembered that Wesley always wanted the truth, even if it hurt terribly "Wes, you're not going believe me when I tell you, but here goes, Fred is not who you think she is."

"Well, who is she then?" Wesley was wondering about Angel's preface that he wouldn't be believed, of course, Angel hadn't always been honest, after Illyria had come on the scene, Angel had kept everyone from knowing what his plans were about Connor through memory manipulation and the plan to destroy the Circle of the Black Thorn until the it was well underway.

Angel sighed, he remembered what Wesley was like after Fred was killed. He drifted through life, only coming close to being his old self when dealing with the Orlon Window, and the last mission Angel sent him on while in L.A. "Have you noticed, she's stronger than Fred ever was, and Spike and myself know she's more than human, Wes, Fred is still Illyria, she's just been acting as Fred all this time, because, as she put it, as Fred she could have love. Or, to use her words, worship."

Wesley was prepared for almost everything after Angel's 'Fred is not Fred' declaration. Everything except for this "You can't be serious, there is no way that is true, of any of us, I would know Fred."

"Wesley, I wish it wasn't true, and about knowing Fred. You're too close, and if what she told me is right than she would want to keep you in the dark the most. We all like Fred, but you, well you take that to another level." Angel watched Wesley as he took in the new information. Angel had seen the other man wrestle with a problem often enough to tell when he was unsure of the answer "And Wes, if I can't convince you, think back to your last fight, and think about her since we came to this city."

Angel's words jarred something inside Wesley. There wasn't magic involved, it was simply obvious pieces of disparate information slotting into place. Angel was right, he was indulgent and uncharacteristically hazy around Fred. He didn't know that this was part of masking that Vail and Illyria had agreed to in their deal. Now, however; even that couldn't keep Wesley from seeing the truth.

He worked backwards from the fight. He didn't see how Fred saved him, but Gunn had told him the story after, and Connor had made mention that it was cool and he said so frequently, bad-ass Aunt Fred. In any event, Wesley knew the details. Even the strongest and most well-trained human would have a difficult time dealing with a vampire in the way Fred had.

Wesley kept putting the pieces together, especially with the sickness scare this morning. Fred was completely healthy, with not even a sniffle since returning to him. Not to mention her lack of being hurt in all of the battles since then. Oh sure, she received the occasional scratch, some of the demon's they fought sometimes got lucky. But then Wesley looked back on his own long list of injuries during those same fights.

Finally, there was Fred herself, she was different, ever so slightly. One of the things he had first noticed about Fred was that she was independent, a trait that had served her well in Pylea and with the debacle involving Jasmine. Since the alley, she hadn't been cross with him or anyone else really. The only exception was when anyone suggested using a dark blue color on anything at the wedding or in their apartment.

Wesley sighed "Angel, I sincerely hope your night takes a turn for the better. I must return home, my night is going to get worse. Oh, and about that family, I'm sorry; but shouldn't you have learned by now, you can't save everyone."

On that last biting comment, Wesley stood up and left Lorne's club, barely sparing the green and red-eyed demon a downcast glance as he walked by.

'_Angel, You horses' patoot, what did you tell him?' _Lorne didn't have to look very hard to see. Wesley came in overflowing with joy. Now, the joy over the baby and Fred was joined with a new uncertainty over something that Lorne couldn't pinpoint. There were flashes of Wesley thinking about the past. Fred's death and Illyria kept showing up. Why would Wesley be thinking about that now?

For Wesley, he now had two difficult scenarios to confront. If Angel was right and truthful, then Wesley had done something he swore he would never do, dishonor Fred's memory by letting Illyria use him. What was worse, they now had a life together, and Wesley knew he'd accepted a lie in all of that time. A lie that he loved. He still had to confirm that Angel was telling the truth.

There was the other choice, that Angel was simply drunk and bitter and only sought to ruin Wesley's good news. They had patched up their friendship numerous times over what happened to Connor. Maybe it was that simple, Angel never got to raise Connor. And as long as the curse was upon him, Angel could never really love the way he wanted, whether that be with Buffy or Cordelia.

Wesley was now in a position to have the kind of life Angel had struggled to attain for so long. Wesley could see it from Angel's viewpoint, everything seemed to be handed to Wesley. Love lost, looming death, and miraculously they were both reversed. And now a child that would essentially be normal. He or she wouldn't be targeted before they were even born, and there were no prophecies like with Connor.

Unless Angel was right about Fred and Illyria, what could a half-breed child of a human and an Old One mean?

Wesley was right before, this would be a long night. He took his time heading home, If Fred was Illyria that would be horrible, but what if she was just Fred? She had reassured him countless times of that very fact. That would mean that Wesley had trusted Angel over Fred, there was going to be some unpleasant reactions in either case.

3333333333

Wesley entered his and Fred's apartment, if Angel was right, it might be the last time he could consider this place as such.

He found Fred curled up on the couch, reading glasses perched on the end of her nose, she was creating quite the contrast. Alternating between reading an ancient codex on demons, and a newly published physics journal. She made faces as she was reading, ranging from a knowing smile when she understood something to a disgusted look when she came across something that was flat out wrong, or with the demon book, horrifying. She was at peace and happy.

Wesley hesitated for a moment, he thought back to when he had first really noticed Fred, at least when his feelings became apparent to him. She was having fun, along with the rest of the group, watching TV and laughing among a group of newly-made friends.

After the ordeal she suffered through in Pylea, she had settled in with this band of misfits fighting the good fight. But that night, maybe the last one they really had back in L.A., she was just someone having a good time with a bunch of kind people who had taken her in and helped her.

Then the memory of the dark day when Illyria had taken her away hit him, and the hesitation disappeared, he had to figure out who was really there sitting, reading, and radiating a peace that came with enjoying one of her favorite activities.

Wesley plopped down next to her. She was a bit startled, she didn't expect him back so soon "Wesley, done telling everyone the good news already?"

"Unfortunately, no, I was only able to tell Lorne and Angel." Wesley was still trying to figure how to tell if Fred was really who she seemed to be.

Fred knew the rest of the group was safe, they had handled Cordy's vision of a nest of quite nasty demons, they were unscathed yet again, the visions and the result had become almost routine. "So, why did you only tell those two, I'm sure everybody else would like to know as well. It'll be a little awkward for Charles, and who knows how Connor will react, but still."

"Angel had a rough night, he was at the club, drinking his problems away. He blames me, and incidentally you, for the death of an entire family at the hands of a vampire. Angel wasn't able to save them, he couldn't get into their house." Wesley was talking as if this was the most normal day in the world, as if a co-worker made major mistake at work.

Fred gasped, she knew Angel's propensity for brooding, if he was resorting to alcohol his blaming of herself and Wesley must have been more than Wesley was letting on. "Oh, that poor family. Now, what's this about us not being there?"

"He made mention of a conversation you had with him regarding our new functions in the group." Wesley was searching her face, trying to pick up on any ticks he must have missed before, but Fred wasn't giving anything away.

Fred frowned "Well, it's no secret, I asked after that night you almost got killed. Angel understood and agreed." Her mind began to race. '_What if Angel let something slip about our little fight and my secret, then Wesley might already know. But that's impossible, Vail assured me that the spells he used were powerful and infallible. Though, Angel did find out, so maybe that slime of a wizard was either incompetent or he deceived me.'_

Wesley nodded, her answer confirmed what Angel had told him about his new research-oriented duties. He still had to find to test whether or not Angel was telling the truth, and he thought he hit upon a way to do it without resorting to violence, if she really was Illyria, she would be able to handle any of his attacks easily, however if he was wrong, he'd end up attacking dear Fred "Let's get more comfortable, I want to hold you."

"Alright" Fred smiled and scooted over so he could wrap his arms around her. She relaxed a little, she knew Wesley, if he was being affectionate, than he was relaxing too.

Wesley began to feel Fred through her shirt, running his hands all over. He knew about all of her wounds. The ones she suffered in L.A., which were thankfully few and far between. And there was the suffering she endured in Pylea. He couldn't imagine the bite of the lash, but he had seen the marks on her back. He knew a bit more about beatings, with cudgel and otherwise, but it was still horrifying to think she had been beaten like an animal. What he couldn't feel were the numerous wounds since that dark night in the alley.

Wesley had been pierced, cut, bitten, and he had burns of an acidic nature. Fred didn't sport anything like that. He could rationalize the difference due to her preference for keeping her distance from fights, utilizing ranged weaponry to offset her small size and use her quick mind, and sharp eye. But in their line of work, there were times when everybody had to get in close. As he rubbed affectionately, he subtly probed. Now he had seen Fred naked many a time. His memory was detailed enough to give him an image of her body that should have made this examination unnecessary.

But Wesley remembered what Illyria did right before he had died, she became Fred, and it wasn't just her voice. The warmth of her hands, the reality of her tears, and the softness of her lips. Everything was as he would have wished it. Wesley's thought '_If Illyria could do that, with the situation as it was, what could she do with Fred's body with time and preparation, which she had plenty of before we were ever together?' _His current actions were trying to catch Fred _'Illyria?' _in an unprepared position, to see if she if she had wounds that he never saw.

Unfortunately he could find nothing that would lead to a horrible eureka moment, he only felt the slight scars from powerful demons who got lucky. He decided to be direct "Angel told me something else."

Fred twisted so she was looking him in the eyes "What did he tell you?"

"He told me that you weren't human, that you didn't smell like you." Wesley was searching her big brown eyes for any speck of the icy blue color he had come to loathe, a color that filled his nightmares.

_'Vail, that idiot, he didn't even take the half-breed's senses into account, his spells were mostly for Wesley, Charles, and Lorne. There still might a way to salvage this, what does Wesley think I am?' _Fred leaned in a for a kiss, hopefully not the last, and said "Well, what am I then?"

"Well, we know you weren't possessed by anything since we came here, so it has to be that you, Winifred, are still Illyria." Wesley didn't resist the kiss either, regardless of what might be revealed tonight, those kisses still tasted and made him feel the same.

Fred shook her head and frowned for an instant _'So, Angel told Wesley my little secret, and it seems as if this prolonged ruse has finally been discovered, or has it? I would expect Wesley to act differently. Knowing as I do his feelings for the shell, is he trying to prove his declaration?' _She shook her head and grinned "Like I've said before, Illyria is gone Wesley, Angel musta got his scents mixed up, don't you believe me?" she went from grinning to almost pleading by the time she finished.

Wesley had seen and heard this before, especially on those really bad nights when Fred would wake him, they would go through this dance of him making sure she was really back. Those countless other times he'd believed her, it had been so easy, but this night was different. He wanted so badly to say that he did believe her, but his mind overruled his heart "I want to, you know me better than anyone. But, there are too many details, now that I think back, they were out of place."

"And If I said you were right, what would you do then?" Fred pulled back, Wesley could be unpredictable, especially where she was concerned.

Wesley thought back to the last time Illyria had used Fred's form "I'd want to see your true form, not this stolen mask, I'd want you to be blue, not this."

"And, hypothetically of course, what if I said I couldn't change this form now." Fred was becoming more resigned to her great secret being discovered, but she still wanted to couch it in terms of a notion rather than fact. Once it was fact, things would change between her and Wesley.

Wesley thought over all of the research he had done on shape shifting demons, there were some spells that could confine them to one form. But there were none that he knew of that could hold something as powerful as Illyria. "I'd then ask why can't you?"

"The answer is simple, the baby, if I were Illyria, that other form would kill it." Ever since the baby had arrived, Fred had tried time and again to revert back to her original form in this shell. And each time she failed, she couldn't even bring forth her glorious natural blue color in her eyes or hair.

Wesley looked at her for a beat, he knew her as well, or at least he thought he did. Now she was talking to him like she did when there was something he almost understood but he needed a little help, and he sighed "So, the baby is real, that's a comfort." and then snorted, not even talking to Fred any longer "I should have noticed it, but I wanted, I needed it to be true. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to get a drink. I don't even know what to call you now." And the notion hardened to fact.

Wesley made to get up, but Fred grabbed his arm, he looked at her, and her eyes were were brimming with tears. "Wesley please, just one thing, haven't I been Winifred Burkle for you? In every way you could possibly have wished for and dreamed of, am I not her?" 

And Wesley looked back again over their time together, and where Angel was right, so was Illyria, or was it Fred now? When he had first fallen for Fred, he spent many an hour imagining a life with her. And he had been given such a life. And now another part of his imagined life was on the way. "Yes you were, and apparently still are." Wesley eased back down, the drink forgotten. "And you really can't change, you're stuck like that?" At her nod he continued quietly "I don't suppose it would do any good to tell the others about this, better to have them all believe the lie and remain happy in their ignorance."

Fred, was it Illyria now? Still had one more pressing issue to work out "What about us, Wesley?"

Wesley stared at the rings that adorned both of their hands, symbolizing their bond to one another, he had made vows to her, and she to him. And he remembered an Illyria that would rather leave a crater and devastation in her wake than to lose even a part of her power. What must she have sacrificed to give him this life? She was confined now to one form, that was not even her own. And seemingly, she was steadily losing what remained of her power due to something that should be impossible.

And that brought another question to his mind, how did she save him from death's grip? He stared at her in wonder, what kind of bargain did she strike, and with whom? It might also explain Cordelia's return. Wesley looked at her in wonder now. Illyria she surely used to be, but who was she now? He finally said "Fred, err, to hell with it. Yes, Fred," and he decided what to call her. "There will be some slight changes, but nothing drastic as of yet. You'll have to give me some time, we should retire to bed, as it has been a long night."

"Wesley, do you want me to sleep out here, do you want to be alone?" She asked the question nervously with some relief. Fred didn't know where Wesley's acceptance had come from, but she thanked the Powers for it. She'd expected something far worse.

Wesley stood up, turned around, and pulled her up with him. He led them to the bedroom "Maybe later, but not tonight." He said this with an almost smile, during his musings he had noticed a pattern, Fred had a calming effect on his sleep. If ever he needed a restful night unburdened with nightmares, it was this night. Tomorrow they would tell the rest of the group about the baby, and Wesley would have a talk with Angel. Wesley would make sure the group stayed together, this revelation could fracture it, and now certainly wasn't the time for that. As for Winifred, or what remained of her, he didn't know yet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the characters, concepts, or the universe this story is set in. They are all owned by their respective copyright holders.

**Spoilers: **Angel "Not Fade Away"

**Timeline: **Years post-NFA

**Author's Note:** Life gets in the way, that's why it has taken me so long to write this chapter. For that I am truly sorry. My primary writing computer died on me. I'm dealing with my Mom, who has become a crazy person (seeing and believing things that are not true, freaking out when she doesn't get her way, causing problems for me and my dad, etc.) It's making my dad and I physically sick. So there's that. Again, I am very sorry.

**A Good Deal**

**Chapter 5**

It was the next morning. Wesley awoke to find that he had indeed slept peacefully. This was in spite of everything he had learned the night before. He had learned that his beloved Fred was really the ancient demon Illyria in disguise. For all of the intervening years, through all of their troubles and triumphs, Wesley had loved and fought beside a lie.

He noticed that Fred had snuggled up to him. One of her arms was draped over him. As yet, he didn't want to turn and look at her. He was content to consider her hand. Like her it was slender and delicate, but it was also powerful and overflowing with skill. He thought those things about Fred, now with Illyria in the picture certain aspects were enhanced. Sheer power being the most obvious.

Despite all of the revelations last night, Wesley remembered what Fred had asked him '_Have I not been Winifred for you?'_ He thought about that question yet again. With everything he knew about Illyria, he had to concede that she had done a remarkable job of hiding her mannerisms and adopting those of Fred. Had Angel not told him, it was likely he would never have found out that Fred had truly ceased to exist.

Fred began to stir and wake up. Wesley twisted to look at her as she murmured upon seeing him "Wes?"

"Good morning, I guess." Wesley thought he had a handle on the 'Illyria as Fred' state of affairs. But seeing and hearing it in action was unnerving. Hearing Fred's light and sweet voice where now he expected Illyria's deep monotone caused him to flinch, despite his assurances that he was alright with the situation last night.

Fred noticed the reaction and sighed, she knew something like this would happen if Wesley ever found out. That he could never fully accept the lie. That no matter how much she looked, sounded, and acted like the shell, Wesley would see under the surface. Ironically, he would see a form and hear a voice that she could no longer use. "But it is, isn't it? We get to tell everyone the good news."

"Yes, right, I apologize, this new status of ours will take some getting used to. It's more difficult than I realized. I forgot about the baby." And there was the other side of the equation, regardless of how he felt about Fred, there was still the child to consider.

In the early morning Fred had let that slip her mind as well. In the moment she was concerned about Wesley. Her fears had come to fruition, in fact the only variable she hadn't counted on was the presence of an impossible baby "It's still early, we both did. Lets get ready and head into the office, we can tell everyone all at once."

"Yes, that's a wonderful idea." Wesley thought that if he was busy telling his friends about the baby, he would have less time to consider his bizarre situation and his train of thought hit a wall _Dear lord, I married her, and I didn't know. She was Fred in every respect. But that was the point wasn't it? I could never love and live with Illyria as I have.'_

Fred knew how to read Wesley, and she could plainly see he was conflicted. She decided to take control of the situation. She grabbed Wesley's face in both hands and kissed him, she was please to see that her affection had the desired effect. Wesley was momentarily dazed, she moved to leave the bed "Well, I'll get started, we have a busy day ahead of us."

Wesley could only agree with that statement. He idly wondered how Angel would behave around him now. After all he had let slip Illyria's secret.

1111111111

The entire group had gathered in Angel Investigations' new offices. It was hard for Spike and Lorne to make it in. It was daylight, and it's not as if the green Pylean demon could walk around unnoticed. Angel had taken to living in the office, when he wasn't staying with some member of the team. Wesley and Fred had made some calls.

Fred had just shared the big news. Wesley and Angel had nodded in mutual understanding. Spike could smell a new scent, Fred had someone else mixed in with her usual Not-quite-Fred and Wesley smell. Connor and Cordelia shared a look, they had both been part of a pregnancy years ago. Hopefully, this one would be something besides a rogue Power named Jasmine. Gunn was happy for his two friends, it had really torn him up when he had a hand in letting Illyria take Fred, when she had returned that night in the alley Gunn had been overjoyed.

It was Lorne that had hardest time being excited at the news, he could see their aura's. Fred had the literal glowing that humans often ascribed to women in Fred's position. It was Wesley that was confusing. He was happy about the baby. But he kept thinking about the instant when Fred had died. Also, he was thinking about a curious scene where Fred had appeared to him as he lay dying. Lorne had never pried too deeply into Wesley's mission on the night they took on the Circle of Black Thorn. Yet again he wondered why Wesley would focus on those particularly unpleasant memories.

Cordelia got over her nervous flashback and fairly squealed in delight. Angel and Wesley had seen her this happy before. For everyone else, it was a bit unnerving "How far along are you?"

"Um, give or take six weeks. It's not like we planned this." Fred had to acknowledge that her agreement with Wesley was meant to humor him. When she lacked human internal organs, it was literally impossible that copulating with Wesley would result in anything more than mutual pleasure. Now that she was cursed with this increasingly weak body, she felt something she had only felt a couple of times before, vulnerable.

Angel wondered whether Fred knew about this when she had asked that she and Wesley be exempted from field work "So, what are we looking at here Wes? Is there a prophecy anywhere involving you two? Or your kid?"

"Actually, this looks to be normal. I daresay this will be a new adventure for all of us." It was one of the things for which Wesley was thankful. After dealing with supernatural phenomena and beings for years, having to deal something as mundane as a pregnancy would actually be refreshing. Though to be fair, he had yet to do much research on the subject.

Cordelia had the dubious honor of going through the previous two pregnancies of the group "You know, I could swear this would be vision-worthy, though they usually show things we're supposed to stop, so I guess that's a good thing?"

"Gotta say, she's right." Gunn had noticed that Cordelia's visions were less about solving some mystery and more about finding and killing whatever she saw. What he didn't know was Cordelia's visions were being managed by the Circle of the Black Thorn. It was similar to the way they created a new life for Connor, though much less pervasive.

Connor looked Fred over, she didn't seem any different, it varied a great deal from what his father had told him about his mother, Darla, when she was pregnant with him "Not that far along, wait, I remember that night when Fred took that vamp apart, don't tell me, is that when it happened."

"Yes, well..." Wesley fidgeted while Fred blushed.

Angel wanted to ask how it was possible, especially with Illyria possessing Fred's body, but that would have to wait for another time.

"Yes, well' nothing, Fred, pet, you should know, Percy here isn't young anymore. He needs his rest." Spike couldn't resist the dig at Wesley. The years had not been kind to the ostensibly older man. Time had taken its toll on Wesley. He had nearly been killed multiple times in Los Angeles. From Spike's friendship with Fred, he knew about Wesley's near mortal wound against Vale. Wesley had similar experiences in this new city. He had more scars, both physically and mentally.

"Spike, you should know the value of love after being hurt." Fred had to admit, this was preferable to confronting Wesley about their new status. She felt uncertain about him, and that was new territory for her. Wesley had been a constant for her. He always doted on her, he respected her, and he encouraged her whenever she decided to do, well, anything.

While Fred and Spike caught up, Cordelia joined in with descriptions of her own ordeals. Fred wanted to compare notes to see if she had gone through some of the normal human side-effects from her two otherwise supernatural pregnancies. Gunn approached Wesley "Congrats man, couldn't be happier for you."

Gunn had gotten past his guilt over his hand in Fred's death. But it had taken a lot longer to get over the issues between him and Wesley. Gunn knew Wesley wasn't trying to kill him when he stabbed him. What Gunn regretted was what happened to Wesley after all of that. The vampire hunter turned lawyer had seen men broken before. He had gone through the process himself when he had to stake his recently turned sister. What Wesley had endured was something else. Gunn could still remember the days when Wesley had been engulfed by grief, madness, and a resignation that was downright frightening.

"Thanks, I'm actually rather nervous, there's no telling what could come up in the time until the child is born." If there was one thing that Wesley could thank Illyria for, it was that she had gotten Angel to put them both in reserve. Unless there was a truly serious situation, Fred and the baby would be safe.

2222222222

Wesley's worries were well founded and soon proved. A few months down the road, there was in fact an event that had the potential to have an apocalyptic effect. Ever since Angel and Buffy had moved their operations away from Sunnydale and Los Angeles, there was a renewal in activities of various groups with evil intent.

These groups were observed however. The New Watchers Council had intelligence operations in that part of the of the world. There was still a Hellmouth there after all. Even though the town had collapsed around it, there was still a possibility it could be opened. So the Council was on guard.

What came at Angel and his group didn't start as some world-altering threat. It started with a new hire at Wolfram & Hart. This new accountant had discovered massive expenditures made on the order of someone above the CEO at his branch.

There was a large outlay of funds at the beginning of this mysterious project. What the accountant didn't know was that this initial splurge was for resurrecting the dead members of Angel's team and doing the monumental memory alteration and reality warp. There was also an account used for a hefty yearly disbursement to the same project. This was for Cordelia's managed visions, and the masking that Illyria had requested. Of course, Vail had a personal account that he used to hire contractors to slowly strip Illyria of her form and powers.

The accountant was supposed to find ways to save the firm money. He didn't understand the importance of this project and consequences of trying to stop it. He realized that if the recipients of all of this money were dead, the pointless spending would stop. Even Wolfram & Hart wasn't immune to the vagaries of the larger economy.

So the accountant put out an elimination request to the firm's client disposal section. Their standard procedure was to first assign single vampires for individual members on each request. If these failed, then other measures would be considered, and recommendations would be sent to their supervisors in Special Projects, who would then decide what to do.

Team Angel found itself on the receiving end of some assassination attempts. "Attempts" being the key word. The vampires sent to kill them were younger than Spike or Angel. The two dealt with their attackers quite handily. As did Connor and Gunn. The former had his experiences in Quor-toth and since to draw on while the latter retained his vampire fighting instincts from his days on the street. Cordelia had a vision that allowed her and Lorne to fend off their own murderous company.

One side effect of Fred and Wesley being held in reserve was that they didn't come into the office everyday, and sometimes calls failed to reach them, as they were busy preparing for the baby or dealing with other aspects of their lives. Unluckily for the vampire sent to kill Wesley, he was having a consulting session with the two Slayers in the area. Suffice to say the poor vampire didn't last long. Once the vampire was dust, Wesley's thoughts turned to Fred, he feared she would be in danger.

He was right to worry. Fred had missed Wesley's warning call. She was hard at work at the college. Illyria found high level physics rather humorous as well stimulating. She pitied the humans for their meager understanding of the world around them. But, it was also intriguing to discover the shell's understanding, she used to possess an unnatural grasp of this rather limited form of observation.

3333333333

Fred's work had caused her to stay late, all of her experience had taught her that traveling in daylight was preferable to doing so at night. However, her workload had changed and increased since she found out she was pregnant. She had given up some of her teaching duties to focus more on her publishing and research requirements to maintain her position. She was so focused on her writing that she neglected her usual schedule.

She had just left her office. It was only a short trip to her car. She was still thinking about her current project. It was an exploration into how matter could transform into energy and back. For the moment it was purely an internal project, not meant for publication. She hoped she could reverse her own transformation. If she were still at Wolfram & Hart it would be a simple matter to look into some spell to accomplish this same thing. Unfortunately, her new life had some drawbacks, limited resources for dealing with problems was the one confronting her now.

She relaxed though, things were going rather well. There was a certain distance between her and Wesley. However, he had not reacted as she expected when he learned she was not his beloved Fred. She expected to lose his presence and love entirely. To her delight, he had stretched their previous bond, but he had not broken it. Wesley still lived with her and shared her bed. His overt affection, in word and most deeds, had vanished. But he still looked at her with a measure of love that he could not remove nor hide.

She was so caught up in all of her musings over her work and personal life that she failed to notice something pursuing her. She was surprised when a young man, dressed as a student, tackled her. An older and more powerful vampire would have made quick work of Fred. As it was, the youngster was blinded by the money and blood promised him should he kill this women. He didn't know why she needed to be killed, only that he was supposed to do it, that is to say kill and not turn her.

Illyria had faced more than her share of vampires. Even acting as the shell she was always more than a match in single combat. She had not been in a fight since she was cursed with this baby, this parasite that was changing her in ways that were unbecoming of a shell such as Fred, and that were downright disgusting to a God-king.

One of these changes was about to become known to her. The vampire had pinned her to the ground. He was straddling her and meant to kill her by drinking from her. As long as she died, Wolfram & Hart was not concerned about the method. Ordinarily, Illyria would use a simple strike and roll combination to escape such an obvious attack.

She was able to free one of her hands. She was still quick. The vampire was surprised. Fred struck, using her open-palm to hit the vampires' nose. Usually this move would've resulted in the vampire imitating something that could fly, albeit very briefly.

To Fred's surprise, the vampire shrugged off the hit and bared his fangs. Fred and thus Illyria felt a new emotion. She had felt fear before, in many of its variations. Now she felt a terror that caused her to freeze up.

As the vampire leaned down to bite her, Illyria reflected on all of her plans. She wanted a form of worship from Wesley and the rest of the shell's friends. She tapped into the shell's memories. All of her friends had shown her care over the years. Ever since she came back from the alternate dimension Pylea, nearly everyone associated with Fred had protected and supported her. She had time enough to see the shell's life pass before her eyes. It seemed much longer than it was. Her time since Pylea was most vivid, that made sense as that dimension cast a darkness over her life before that haunted her even now.

As the vampire bit down, she thought of her child, how it would die. It wasn't as if this was an apocalypse of any kind, this was simply a random vampire attack. This made her angry, and the anger won out over the terror. She bucked, squirmed, and rolled to remove herself from the beast. She managed to dislodge her attacker and escape.

Fred was not stupid, she always carried some sort of anti-vampire weapon. In this case it was a stake. She knew the vampire would be on her rather quickly. She had escaped without damaging it. She realized that she couldn't run either, fighting was the only option.

She got shakily to her feet. The vampire was already up and stalking her like a cat. Fred knew she would have one chance to win. She just needed the vampire to be stupid. Unfortunately, this creature had some experience now. He knew she wasn't an easy kill. So he treated her accordingly. He would circle, move in to strike, and dart back out of range before Fred had a chance to respond. She was still quite fast in her own right, so she was able to deflect most of his attacks. Some did get through her defense and she was unable to react in kind.

By the time Fred fell to her knees, she was scratched, beaten, and exhausted. In a last desperate bid for survival, she attacked from her kneeling position. However; her attack was slowed by fatigue and injury. The vampire saw the stake and reacted. He grabbed Fred's wrist and twisted. It snapped and she lost the stake.

Fred cried out in pain and cradled her broken wrist. She knew it was over. Now she was defenseless. The vampire smiled and moved in for the kill. There was to be no playing around or feeding this time he said as much "You put up a good fight. I'll make this quick." The voice didn't mesh well with monster. If Fred didn't know better, she could swear she was hearing one of her students.

The vampire sprang forward and was about to deliver a lethal blow or bite before Fred could respond. It was stopped before it got to Fred by something hitting it in the side.

That something was a shotgun blast that sent the vampire reeling. Fred had turned so as to protect herself, so she didn't see who had fired. By the time she looked up, the vampire was trying to rise from where it had fallen. It didn't get very far as it found itself beheaded by a long-bladed sword.

Fred would know the weapon and the man anywhere. The sword was gleaming with being newly unsheathed, polished, and coated in new blood. The man's clothes had stopped billowing when his attack had ended. He turned to face Fred and she knew she was right. She tried to call to him "We-We-Wesley!?"

"I'm here, what happened?" Wesley noticed Fred's shock. He could hear it in her quivering voice and he could see it because of her wounds and defeated position. It quite unusual for him to see her so vulnerable. The two previous times were when she had been beaten by Hamilton and when she confessed her deception some months ago. In both cases she was uncertain of her place in the world.

She was in the same position now. It was more troubling then ever because of the circumstances of her new situation. She was almost killed by a lowly vampire and she had yet to regain her composure "He was about to kill me!"

"It's alright now, easy there, I'll get you home." Wesley had moved over and knelt down to embrace Fred as she let go and sobbed into him. Wesley's mind was awash in thoughts of Fred's new weakness. As he helped her to stand he wondered at the implications _She couldn't handle an attack by a single vampire, what is going on with her? Fred would have beaten it, never-mind Illyria. Is the child connected somehow?'_

Fred was thinking along the same lines. Wesley hadn't seen the whole fight, how the vampire had overpowered her, how she was incapable of defending herself in even the most rudimentary fashion. Her growing humanity led to desperate internal questions _Will it stop? Will I revert to my former strength once the baby is born? Or will I be condemned to live, trapped within this shell? Weaker than ever and enduring all of the limitations of humanity. And what of the baby, could I still endure its presence, knowing it had caused me such harm?'_

It was lucky that Wesley was driving them home, Fred was too preoccupied with her inner turmoil to take in her surroundings. All of her misgivings were valid given recent events. But the die had been cast, the child would be born and her many questions would be answered.

Back in Los Angeles, Cyvus Vail observed these events with great interest. His plan involved a double-cross that had taken years to pull off. Illyria was quite powerful and finding a way to remove her without incurring her wrath had taken a great deal of his personal wealth. Using some of the Circle's inter-dimensional contacts on a long-term basis was a tricky matter. Even more dangerous was reaching out to the Watcher's Council for help. Even as a member of the Circle, Vail could be removed for contacting a long-term enemy of the firm directly. Vail needed the help of some of the more powerful witches that the Council employed. He had only to bring up the names Winifred and Illyria, and the Council had eagerly jumped at the chance to help. He had spent long hours conversing with a Ms. Rosenberg. She insisted that he call her Willow once they had started to work in earnest. Here was someone who could babble endlessly about many subjects, but she was also powerful enough to keep him at a severe disadvantage. He had tried to acquire her power for himself. She had met him in magical and astral combat and showed him just how weak he was compared to her.

4444444444

Illyria's worries, her search for answers and Vail's plan were about to come to a head. Several more months had passed. The big day had finally arrived. Barring an end to all creation, the baby would finally be born.

For Illyria though, this day was too long in coming. For the most part, humans had a fairly good grasp of the gestation period of their offspring. They could even pinpoint the day on which the baby should be born when the woman was at the full term of her pregnancy. That due date had come and gone. Increasingly, Illyria had become irritable, she wanted her power back and her incredible weakness removed forever. Wesley bore the brunt of her anger.

For that reason and others, Wesley was grateful for this day as well. Fred had been afraid of him, she fought with him at times, and she even got angry with him. But she was never cross with him for no discernible reason. This was now her default mood. He understood the why of it. But the daily barrage of insults and insinuations over the slightest of actions had worn him down, so that even his reserves of patience and understanding were strained to their breaking points. He found that at times he wanted to be away from Fred. It was for her sake as much as his, he did not want to say or do anything he would regret later. There was already far too much of that between him and Fred.

Their was one moment of concern before the labor began, Cordelia had called. She told Wesley of a vision she just had. It was about the impending arrival. The vision was such that Cordelia naturally assumed the baby was the subject. Of course, what she didn't tell Wesley was her vision didn't show the baby at all, just the labor. The vision showed a change in Fred just as the baby was born. Wesley was stressed enough already, not to mention Fred. Wesley could do nothing about the vision, he didn't have any time to research the subject.

While the rest of the team was in the waiting room, Wesley was with Fred in a private room. It had the antiseptic smell of a well-run hospital. Fred was in a maternity gown. She was sweating from the labor. With each contraction, she squeezed Wesley's hand for comfort. She was drugged, so she was feeling no pain.

She was seeking comfort from Wesley for something else that was happening during each contraction. Her essence, her control over the shell was being pulled and stretched each time. Illyria had died before, but last time it was sudden. So she didn't know what it felt like, but she surmised that this must be what humans called dying. An inevitable, prolonged suffering that left her with more regrets than anything.

She sobbed and said as much "This is killing me."

"No, not a chance, your vital signs all look normal, as do the baby's." Wesley was wondering what she was talking about, the machines and monitors around showed nothing that would indicate that she was in any type of danger.

Illyria tried to make her love see "Wesley, you don't understand, I feel myself slipping away. As the child nears, I think I'll be gone. Just promise me you'll let our child know about me, not Winifred, but me, I sacrificed so much for you and everyone."

"I swear it, but is there anything I can do?" Wesley could now see the distress written all over Fred's face. It was a look he had seen many times, far more than he ever wanted. It was a look that distorted Fred's beautiful face into something unnatural. The presence of Illyria made the situation that much more surreal.

Illyria offered a brief and half-hearted smile, Wesley was always seeking solutions "I don't think it can be stopped, just stay with me."

Wesley didn't need to respond, he was never going to leave in any case. If these were some of her last moments, however, he felt compelled to say something "Thank you, for everything, I'll make sure you're remembered. Your name and deeds will be recorded in my own work. And I'll see to it that you join the long list of heroes who have passed on in the fight." Inwardly Wesley made a vow _'The name will be that of Illyria. Winifred was precious and equally deserving, but she has been gone for years. If it weren't for Illyria's deception, I would have never had the life I did with her.'_

Illyria began to cry as another contraction hit "I'm sorry for what I put you through. You promised that I'll be remembered, but can you ever forgive me, for the suffering I caused you."

"There's nothing to forgive, you offered up a pleasant fiction, and I accepted it without so much as a doubt." Wesley she was talking about her years long deception.

Illyria had other sins in mind "Not that, when I first took the shell, it crushed you when she was taken. No matter what I've done since, the wounds I caused could never be fully repaired. I ask nothing, just that you consider forgiving me for my failures during that time."

"Again, there is nothing to forgive, you brought Fred back to me. You sought to become her, if I recall correctly. I remember my grief when she died, but I also know the joy I experienced at her impossible return." Wesley was lying, those days after Fred's death were clouded. They were drowned in alcohol, weighed down with responsibility, and cloaked with a kind of mania that kept him from feeling devastated. But Illyria didn't need to hear that. Here she was, quite possibly on her death bed, and Wesley had no wish to burden her with what she already knew.

Illyria smiled a bit as her question was thrown back at her "I guess I did become Winifred, in ways I never imagined I would."

"Yes you did, and we were all better off for it, how are you feeling?" Wesley was beginning to hope that Illyria was wrong. It could be that she was misinterpreting the pressure of drugged up labor that she claimed was weakening her hold on her body.

Illyria wasn't wrong as she tensed at another pull, this one stronger than the last, she squeezed Wesley's hand again, causing him to wince "The child nears, I love you Wesley."

"I-" Wesley was about to respond in kind, he had grown to love Illyria, her deception obviously played a part. But after he discovered her secret and she had confessed, his affection had shifted, but it remained nonetheless.

Illyria screamed and the baby ignored hospital procedure by starting its exit early. Illyria felt herself being ripped from her body. She whispered a final "No..."

Wesley saw her eyes glow gold for an instant. If he had to compare the sight to anything, it would have to be when Angel's soul was returned to him by Willow.

The last thing that Fred remembered was asking Wesley _'Why can't I stay?' _and the few moments after that. Most vivid of all was the pain, and Wesley's face. She got to watch him break even as she started to die. Then she could swear that she had slipped away. She held no memories of the afterlife.

That meant one of two things. First, that she had not died at all, but had simply lost control of her body until Wesley and the others put her back in charge. In the same way that Angel's soul was lost and found. Second, that she had actually died, and she was denied an afterlife by Illyria until she was brought back to life.

Fred took stock of her surroundings. Wesley was there. She almost took that for granted. He would be by her side, unless he was dead. That much she had learned about Wesley in their brief time together. He cared for her, and she had finally realized it. But only when she looked back over her years of knowing him did she figure out just how much. From saving her from many things to letting her have her revenge on Dr. Seidel alone. It wasn't simply a concern for her well-being, but a deep respect for all that she was and could be.

Fred also noticed that she couldn't feel anything below the waist. She initially thought that she was paralyzed. She disproved that by moving her leg even though there was no sensation. After that it was easy to see that she was in a hospital room. Then she heard and saw something that drew her attention "Um, Wes, who's baby is that?"

Said baby had begun to cry. A couple of nurses entered the room to tend to it. Meanwhile, Wesley's brain finally caught up with his eyes and ears. "It's ours, don't you remember?"

"What!? How? I mean how long was I gone?" Fred babbled and pondered the implications of this new information. Her and Wesley have a baby. But she was nowhere to be found, it had to be Illyria who was around for the beginning of the pregnancy. And Fred had thoughts she would rather avoid _'What did that thing do with my body? And Wesley, he said it was ours, but I was dead, __how can__ this be?'_

Wesley jerked back, after Illyria's prolonged deception, he dared not hope for the impossible "What's the last thing you remember?"

"I remember asking if could stay, and then I died" Fred was wondering at the questions, add to it that Wesley looked older than when she last saw him. Fred was putting the pieces together.

Wesley sighed and accepted the new situation, dropped his head and whispered "So it's really you, Fred?"

Fred nodded in response "Yeah, I mean I think so. Wes? What's wrong?" She waited for Wesley to respond while she looked at the baby. She had dark hair like her mother, though lighter than Fred's own.

Meanwhile the baby had been crying this whole time. No matter what the nurses did, the baby continued to wail while thinking _'This is intolerable, the shell was supposed to be mine, now I am confined to this larval form, it had to have been that __sorcerer.__ I will kill him, though it may take awhile.' _The baby then opened its eye's, the nurse noted they were a brilliant blue. She thought they were cute and just like the father's, of course Wesley had regular darker blue eyes while the baby had ones that were light and unnatural.

Three people and/or demons underestimated the power of the soul. Illyria and Wesley had assumed that Fred was gone, or destroyed. That was never the case. She was scattered, that was it. She simply needed a place to go. Vail thought in his turn that Illyria could be removed without consequence, but she had sacrificed so much that she had inadvertently acquired a soul. So it was that Illyria now inhabited Fred and Wesley's daughter.

Of course, Wesley didn't know this yet, he still trying to come up with a way to tell Fred all that had happened. The best he could do was say "It's a long story, where do you want me to start…?"


End file.
